Forbidden Love Between a Shinigami And an Arrancar
by cg037
Summary: When Ichigo gets his power back he and Tessai get sent to Hueco Mundo. Will they be trapped in this place or not, or will they get help in order to get back to Karakura.


Forbidden Love Between a Shinigami And an Arrancar

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own Bleach

"Hi" human/Shinigami/Arrancar/Visored speaking

'hi' human/Shinigami/Arrancar/Visored thinking

"hi" zanpakuto speaking

**"Hi" **Hollow/inner Hollow speaking

**'Hi'** Hollow/inner Hollow thinking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 Powers and Love

"ICHIGO-SAN, YOU WILL HAVE THREE DAYS TO BECOME A SHINIGAMI OR YOU WILL BECOME A HOLLOW AND WE HAVE TO KILL YOU!" Urahara shouted down to him from the edge of a hole. He waited for an answer from him, but never got any, not from him or Tessai. 'What the hell, why does no one answer me for.' Urahara thought in annoyance to himself.

"BOSS I THINK HE HAS GOT INTO HIS INNER WORLD!" Tessai finally answered him after a moment of checking on Ichigo's status.

"WHY DID IT TAKE YOU SO LONG TO ANSWER ME FOR!" Urahara shouted back with a childish tone.

X In Ichigo's Inner world X

"Hey who the hell are the two of you?" Ichigo asked the two persons he is seeing standing beside him. And right after that he starts looking around the place where he find himself. He can only see skyscrapers and a blue sky with some clouds in it as far the eye can see.

"We are your powers." The old man answered him.

**"Yea, he's right. His name is Yhwach and is your Quincy powers while I'm your shinigami and hollow powers. Now listen well here, he will be acting as your shinigami powers and I only as your hollow power, got that."** The white version of Ichigo told him with a maniac grin on his face.

"Yea, so he will be taking your name for now and you will use the name?" Ichigo said/asked with a board tone in his voice.

**"You catch on faster than I thought, and for a name. I think I'll use the name Shiro." ** The now named Shiro told him.

Ichigo nodded at him before looking at the old man and asking him. "So the name that you will use than is?"

"You have to find your soul reaper powers first. They are somewhere within yourself. Oh and before I forget it, we have speeded up the proses even faster than what Urahara said it would take. It will now only be an hour and you only have one more minute left before you start to become a hollow." The old man told him.

X Back with Urahara and co. X

Ichigo went into his Hollowfication after an hour. 'Whats going on, it's only been one hour. He should have had at least 71 one more hours left before going into his Hollowfication.' Urahara thought with a confused look on his face as he watched Ichigo struggling against his Hollowfication.

"I will kill him now so he will be put out of his misery." Ururu said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

Urahara put a hand in front of her face, stopping her from making a big mistake, before saying. "No, don't. Look more closely, his hollow mask is forming before his body is destroyed. That's a sign that he is fighting against it."

Jinta looked on with wide eyes as the carrot top is fighting against his Hollowfication. Then there suddenly was a bright light that blinded them and when the light had subdued. After blinking a couple of times Urahara and co. could see again only to gasp in surprise. The reason for this is that Ichigo and Tessai is nowhere to be seen.

"What happened to them?" Ururu asked Urahara with a confused look on her face. Urahara stayed quiet, seeing as he is just as confused as she is.

X With Ichigo and Tessai X

Ichigo looked around with a confused look on his face. He had 'woken' in an unfamiliar place and all he could see in this place is white sand and some sort of bushes.

"Hey Tessai, where the hell are we?" He asked the giant man who is to his right. As he looked at him he could see that the giant man had tensed up at seeing where they are.

Tessai looked at him with a pale face before saying. "We are in a place called Hueco Mundo, it is the place where all the hollows lives."

As Tessai had finished his explanation, they could hear a booming sound coming towards them.

As it had stopped they could see a beautiful blond women in front of them. Her hair is short and messy with three braided locks. While her eyes has the color green, wich is the most beautiful green colored eyes both of them has ever seen, and she also has thick eyelashes. You couldn't see her whole face thanks to her white jacket's high collar, but you could tell that she also has a very beautiful face. On her back is a sword which is placed horizontal over her back. She has a nice body and her breast size is easily a D-coup.

Ichigo looked at the goddess in front of him with a blush on his cheeks while thinking. 'God, she's beautiful.'

While Ichigo is in his own thoughts, Tessai tensed up yet again, because he could sense that this blond women in front of them is a hollow that has gained soul reaper powers.

She is as well studying the two people in front of her and when she noticed that the boy with orange hair looking at her with blush which made her blush aswell, not that it could have been seen, while thinking. 'He's pretty handsome, wonder if he's single.'

"Hello, who are you and why have you came to H.M?" She asked them in a calm voice after she had gotten over her previous thoughts. It took awhile for the two of them to register that she had asked them something.

"Right, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and this is Tessai. And for what we are doing here, nothing I guess. I really don't even know how we even got here." Ichigo answered her, but he continued with a question of his own. "And what can such a beautiful women as you have for a name?"

Both Tessai and the female arrancar was choked at what he had just asked, but she got over it rather quickly and looked at him with a blush under her remains of her hollow mask. "My name is Tier Harribel."

Ichigo looked at her with a questioning look on his face before saying. "I have two more questions for you, but you don't have to answer them if you don't want to." He took a pause, only to see her nodding her head for him to continuing so he did just that. "What kind of hollow are you and I can sense that you do not want to harm us so is there hollows that are good hand those that are bad?"

Both she and Tessai had never thought that he would ask those questions, but she looked at him with happiness and kindness in her eyes, she also had a smile under her remains of her hollow mask. She looked at him for a couple of minute before answering him. "You see I'm an arrancar and an arrancar is a hollow that has gained shinigami powers and yes there is hollows that are good and those that are bad."

"Thank you miss Harribel for you answer, and if I may ask," Here Tessai took a pause to see if she would also allow him to ask one of his own questions. He continued after seeing her nod. "is it Aizen that help you gain the power of a soul reaper?"

Tier was taken back by the question but decided to answer him none the less. "Yes, but how did you know that?"

"You see he did some experiments to other soul reapers, that made them into something that's called Visoreds. They are soul reapers with hollow powers. Just be careful around him, that man would only do things that would benefit him in the end, and not others." Tessai told her and she nodded at his explanation and advise.

"Tier-chan, could you help us get back to Karakura?" Ichigo asked her, while thinking. 'Where the heck did -chan come from?'

She looked at him with a smile under her remains of her hollow mask before saying. "Sure thing Ichi-kun."

'Where the hell did Ichi-kun come from and does it mean he's single when he called me -chan?' she thought to herself.

"Thank you so much, Tier-chan." He said with a smile that hasn't been seen since his mother was still alive. With that said and done Ichigo and Tessai went into the garganta that Tier had opened up for them.

X At Urahara's shop X

"What do you mean with "Your son just disappeared in a blinding light."?" An angry Isshin Kurosaki said to a beaten up Urahara.

"Calm down Isshin, it's not like he's alone out there. Where ever they are. So take some deep breaths." Urahara said from behind his fan while having been magical healed.

At that moment a smiling Ichigo and a confused Tessai walked into the shop making Isshin look confused at his son's happy face while thinking. 'He has not smiled like that sense Masaki was still with us. God knows how much I have missed it, but I wonder what could have happened to him to make him this happy again.'

"See what did I tell you, they are just fine. So where have the two of you been and why do look so confused for?" Urahara told Isshin while asking Tessai.

"We where in H.M." Tessai said still confused about what had happened in H.M.

"How the hell did you get there and how in the name of god did you got back here?" Isshin asked them confused.

"We still don't know how we got there, but lets just say that we got back thanks to love between Ichigo and an arrancar named Tier." Tessai said still confused about how things had turned out.

"Wait a minute here, she's an arrancar?" Urahara asked, Tessai just nodded towards him.

"A love between a hollow and a soul reaper. That's just an amazing thing. Who could have thought that something like that would ever happen. I just hope she's a good catch." Isshin said with a thumb up towards his son.

"She rivals Yoruichi in both beauty and body." Tessai said making the two perverts think about the hollow Ichigo has fallen in love with. This however just made Isshin's grin grow even larger than before. He then went to his son and laid his hand on his shoulder before saying with a proud tone in his voice.

"Good job, my son. I'm proud that you have found a women to love."

"Eh, hi dad when did you get here?" Ichigo asked his father still with a smile on his face.

Isshin just looked at his son with a confused look on his face before askinging. "Have you been listening to anything we have said so far?" A negative shake from Ichigo made Isshin understand that he had been thinking about his love.

X A week later X

Ichigo is on his way to Urahara's shop, after receiving a message from Urahara. As he got there he got to see almost all of his friends that he haven't seen for a week, as he had been training for a week and the night he was free he sat in his rom thinking about his Tier. The more he thought about her the happier he became, not even noticing when his mind called her his.

"I just wish that she was here by my side." He said out loud without even thinking where he is. As he had said that he made his friends look at him in confusion.

"We all wish that Rukia was here with us and that's why we are going to save her." Orihime said to him a little confused. While Chad and Uryu is nodding their heads in agreement, just as confused as Orihime is at the moment.

Ichigo put up his hands in a defending manner, still with a happy smile on his face, before saying. "No, I didn't mean her. I am talking about someone else and I know that we are going to save her."

This made all of them even more confused then before, but before anyone could even ask the question a black cat jumped up on Orihime's left shoulder before asking in a deep manlike voice. "So who are you thinking about then?"

"I am thinking about a beautiful women I met a week ago, but what is your name miss?" Ichigo told/asked the cat making the question lead to the cat and shocking his friends to what he had just said.

"Where is my manner, my name is Yoruichi." Yoruichi said and Ichigo nodded to the cat.

"Well let's get down to my little basement." Urahara said before anyone could ask him why he had said miss and go back to the previous question. They all went down to his basement, Uryu, Chad and Orihime looked around the room with wide eyes as they got to see how big it really is.

"Wow, this room is just amazing." Orihime said with an amazed tone in her voice and also with stars in her eyes.

Tessai came up to her with tears of joy in his eyes. He looked her in the eyes before saying. "It's so wonderful to have you here with us." This made her laugh embarrassed while Uryu and Chad is looking at him with a confused look on their faces as they both wondered where he had came from. Ichigo just looked at him with a smile on his face before waiving.

"Listen up everybody, we can almost leave now but first let's make Ichigo ready as well." Urahara said behind his fan as he took up his cane and hit Ichigo with the bottom of the cane. And out of Ichigo's body came his soul reaper form.

"Hey Ichigo-kun, how dose it fell like? Is it like taking off cloths?" Orihime asked him with an exited tone in her voice while poking on his body, making Ichigo's eyebrows twitch in annoyance because of her comparing his body with a doll or something like that and also for poking at his body.

"No, and please stop talking about me like I'm a doll or something like that and stop poking at my body, that goes for you two aswell. Urahara tell me when you're going to do something like that again." Ichigo said with an irritated tone in his voice and at the end he pointed his finger towards Urahara. Who is laughing about the fact that Orihime compared him with a doll and that everyone is poking at his body. At that moment Kon made himself known and appeared on Ichigo's left shoulder.

"Yea that's right, you shouldn't touch that body. Because it's going to be mine soon. Ah, but you Orihime can touch it as much as you want." He said, shocking both Orihime and Uryu.

Ichigo turned his head towards Kon with an evil smile on his face, before saying in a cold tone that could freeze the blood in the body. "Kon," He paused so that Kon could take a good look at him. As Kon got to see his evil smile his body froze, out of fear. "There is only one women I would want to touch my body and she ain't here, got it." Kon slowly nodded his head in understanding to scared to speak.

"T... a toy can talk." Orihime and Uryu stuttered out as they pointed towards the toy that just had talked with a terrified look on their faces. They are to shoked to notice what Ichigo had just said to the toy.

"Well, behold the gate to Soul Society." Urahara told them in an exited tone, in order to stop things from going to much out of hand. When he had gotten their attention he snapped his fingers. As he did that a gate raised from the ground, he continued after taking in their shock looks. "Hey, listen carefully now...(A/N The explanation is the same as in the manga. it's vol:08 ch:070)...That's all, now that you know that you can walk in and enter S.S." They headed into the gate and started to run as soon as possible and as they had come some way into the dangai the purple walls behind them started to close themself.

"Don't look back, keep on running. And what ever you do don't let it touch you, your zanpakuto or anything else if it dose you will die here." Yoruichi told them but as she had done that the wall took a hold on Uryu's cape. To his relief Chad grabed him and tore of his cape and lifted him up and carried him fire man style. And one again they started to run.

As they ran in the dangai world Uryu thought that he saw something coming towards them, so he took a closer look to see if it wasn't just his eyes playing a trick on him. Then he saw it again. A light that is heading towards them.

"Hey guys, something is coming towards us." Uryu said with panic in his voice. The others looked back to see what it is that Uryu is talking about.

"What the hell is that thing." Ichigo said with wide eyes as he sees a train like thing coming after them.

"That's the seimichio, the janitor that only comes out every seven days. Why today of all days!" Yoruichi explained to them while also cursing their luck.

Ichigo let out a sigh before saying. "Man a garganta is way safer then this." At hearing this Yoruichi widen her eyes while thinking to herself. 'How does he knows that a garganta is much safer and how dose he knows about garganta?' They kept on running for a while until they could see the exit as the seimichio is almost onto them.

At that moment Orihime turns around before saying. "Himusaku, Umeigen, Ririi santenyuitate I summon thee." As she had said that a shield of orange energy come up infront of her. The collusion between her shield and the seimichio blasted them out of the dangai and into the west rukongai.

Orihime sat up and looked at everyone before asking. "Is everyone alright?" She then jumped up and got to see how Ichigo had landed after the crash landing. So she walked up to him.

"Wha, Ichigo-kun's landing pose is so artistic." Orihime said making Ichigo sweat droop at her. He sat up and looked around with a bored look on his face.

"Ouch, I really didn't think we would be this pathetic. It's totally unexpected..." Uryu said as he sat up, he then took out a new cape and continued. "I didn't think I would have had to use this backup cape so soon." This earned him wired looks from Ichigo and Chad. As they shared the same thought. 'This guy... he even brought a backup...'

"But, it's great! It seems like no one is heart." Orihime said with a cheerful tone and a smile on her face.

As soon as that left her mouth, Yoruichi headbutt her before scolding her in an irritated tone. "What's so good about that. Didn't you listen to what I said. The only good thing is that the seimichio only touched the shield. If it had been the main body that had been touched, you would have been dead now." At being scolded by Yoruichi made tears form in Orihime's eyes.

"Hey Yoruichi, don't be so mad now. Everything is fine, right?" Ichigo said to Yoruichi, but before she could say anything, Ichigo had turned to Orihime in order to talk to her aswell. "And Orihime, next time be more careful. Don't be sad now Orihime, Yoruichi doesn't mean anything bad. She only wants us to do this as safely as possible. Right Yoruichi!" At hearing Ichigo's explanation and seeing Yoruichi nod her head, she got back to her cheerful self.

"Ahem, Yoruichi why is there no souls here for?" Uryu asked her after he had gained their attention.

"Well, that's not that hard to understand. We are intruders here after all. And this is only the rukongai district, where all souls came when they first arrive in S.S. This area surrounds the area that the soul reaper lives." Yoruichi explained to them. Ichigo listened and looked around, he eventually saw an area with much nicer house then the area that they are in.

"Hey, that most be where you said that the soul reaper lives." Ichigo said and started to run towards the location with the nicer houses.

"NO, ICHIGO WAIT!" Yoruichi yelled but was to late as he had reached the place and as he had reached it, a gate and wall came crashing down onto him. And a giant soon followed it. Ichigo looked at the giant with a smile on his face.

"~~Hi, my name is Ichigo Kurosaki. What's yours mister?" Ichigo told/asked him in a sing-song voice, making the giant and his comrades sweat droop at his action and the way his acting.

'Is he going to be like this all the time from now on. I am almost missing his scowls, almost.' His friends thought at the same time.

"Okay, that's a new one. Little strawberry my name is Jidanbou." Jidanbou told him. At hearing Jidanbou calling him a strawberry, Ichigo's kind smile turned into an evil smile.

He looked up to Jidanbou with his evil smile before saying in a cold voice that sent shivers up Jidanbou and Ichigo's friends spine. "What did you call me? I'll kill you for that."

"ICHIGO RETREAT! WE MUST CAME UP WITH A STRATEGY! HE'S ONE OF THE FOUR GUARDS THAT GUARDS THE GATES. AND HE HAS BEEN THAT FOR 300 YEARS, AND HAVE NEVER LOST!" Yoruichi yelled with Uryu nodding to her right side in agreement. Chad and Orihime however run towards Ichigo, but they never got to him as Jidanbou lifted up his axe and smashed it towards the ground and dragging it in a half circle making the ground rise up like a wall surrounding himself and Ichigo.

Jidanbou looked at them while holding up three fingers before saying with a serious face. "Listen up well now, there is three rolls here. First: wash your hands when you get home. Second: Don't eat food that has fallen to the ground. Third: duels is nothing else but a one-on-one. So wait for your turn."

"He did all that with just one swing." Uryu said impressed at the strength and worried for his friend and rival.

"Orihime, I'll punch a hole in the wall so that you can attack him with Zubaki." Chad whispered to her, she nodded her head in understanding and makes herself ready to follow the plan.

"Hey, what are two of you doing there. Planing a sneak attack are you?" Jidanbou said to/asked them, as they prepared to execute their plan. This however shocked them to their bones.

"Hey, Chad, Orihime! Just let me handle him." Ichigo said, still with his cold tone in his voice.

"But, Ichigo-kun..." Orihime began to say to him, worried for her crush's wellbeing.

"No, I'll handle this." Ichigo said to her.

"Hey, Ichigo you sure you can manage this?" Chad asked him with worry latched onto his voice.

"Just let Ichi-kun take care of this. I believe in my Ichi-kun" Came an angle like voice from behind them and making everyone widen their eyes as they saw a goddess behind them. She is a dark skinned-beauty with short messy blond hair that is styled in three braided locks. While her eyes is in a green color, wich is the most beautiful green colored eyes they have ever seen. She has a jacket on her that covers her bottom half of her face down to her breasts. All in all she is a very beautiful women. But what shocked Yoruichi the most is the there is a feeling of both hollow and shinigami coming from her. That and the fact that she has a zanpakuto on her back, which also is placed horizontal over her back.

"Thanks Tier-chan, it means a lot to me coming from you." Ichigo told her with a warm voice filed with love. At hearing his voice filled with love towards the blond women made Orihime jealous. While also shocking both Chad and Uryu. Yoruichi on the other hand put the pieces together inside her head. 'So it's a forbidden love he has found. He really is just like his father.' She thought to herself.

"Ichigo are you nuts, you can't fight him alone." Uryu told him after getting over his shock and trying to make him see logic.

Ichigo let out a sigh before saying. "It only took me one hour to gain back my powers and I trained with Urahara the rest of the week." Uryu and Yoruichi looked surprised by what he had just told them.

"So he thought you his tricks and strategy then?" Uryu asked him as he got over his second shock that day.

"No, he gave me something much batter than that." Ichigo said to them, but he left out what it is he got. Because he wants to let them figure it out for themselves.

'So when Urahara said that he lacked, it was not his skills but battle experience that most of the soul reapers already has themself.' Chad thought to himself, understanding what his best friend meant.

"Are you finally done talking?" Jidanbou asked him with an interesting look on his face.

"Yea, and thanks for waiting for me to finish, but I never asked you to do so." He told him, but instead of a cold voice and an evil smile like before, he said it with warmth and a smile. 'Guess he is different when she's around.' Jidanbou thought to himself as he lifted up his axe and slammed it down onto him. Ichigo just lifted up his sword in the last-minute and he successfully stopped the giant's axe.

"HAHAHAHA!" Jidanbou's laugh boomed over the area. As his laughing fit stopped he continued with speaking. "It has been such a long time since someone was able to stop my mighty axe. It has only been two before you that have been able to do so but none of them could ever stop my second axe and neither will you be able to do so." He said as he once agin lifted his axe into the air and bringing it down onto Ichigo. Ichigo just stood there with a smile on his face and a flame of determination burning in his eyes, as he kept his sword where it is and once again he successfully stops the mighty axe.

"H...how could h...he stop it agin." Jidanbou stuttered out in shock at what he sees. He then continued talking without stuttering. "I'm not done yet."

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6," He counted and for each number he smashed his axe down towards Ichigo. While on the outside Ichigo's friends looked at what's going on, but all they could see is smoke and hearing Jidanbou counting.

"What's going on inside there." Uryu said while Orihime is looking on with a worried look on her face. Chad, Tier and Yoruichi is looking at it with a calm look on their faces.

"Hey, big guy." Tier said gaining said guy's attention.

Chad looked over at her with a calm look on his face before replaying in an equal calm voice. "Yes, what is it?"

"Can you give this note to Ichi-kun after the fight for me and don't look at it or..." She said with an equal calm voice while holding said note.

Chad could only nod and take the note that she wanted Ichigo to have, while thinking. 'She's scary, don't want to know what she would do if I did take a look at the note.

X Back with Ichigo and Jidanbou X

"7, 7, 8, ah, 5, 6. It's almost done." He then took back his right hand and to swing his axe from the right to the left while saying. "10!" The swing was so powerful that it destroyed the wall that he had created. Ichigo just calmly put Zangetsu's blunt side on his left arm and stopped the giant axe in it traks. Meanwhile Orihime looked at it with tears in her eyes while being to terrified to even say anything. While Uryu, Chad and Yoruichi look at it with wide eyes, waiting to see if Ichigo is alright. Tier on the other hand is thinking about what she's has been feeling about Ichigo's power. 'How odd, it's like Ichi-kun doesn't even use all of his power. It's like something is keeping him from using it.'

"How... how are... how are you still standing!" Jidanbou asked him both in a stutter and disbelief, as the smoke cleared. Orihime is in joy that the person that she has a crush on is alright. Chad, Uryu and Yoruichi looked at him with happiness and relief shining in their eyes. Tier looked at him with love and kindness in her eyes.

"If you're done, then it's my turn." Ichigo said to him, still with his happy smile on his face.

"No, I'm not done yet." Jidanbou said with a little weaker voice than before. He reached into his Kosode and took out yet another axe. He took the pair of axes up in the air before saying. "Banzai Jidan Damatsuri."

Ichigo looked up at him calmly before saying. "Sorry, but I have to destroy those axes of yours." He then took a swing with his sword and destroyed both of the axes and creating such a strong wind that he made the rest of the wall to blow away alongside Jidanbou. His friends looked at him with awe while Tier has love and pride shining in her eyes. Yoruichi looked surprised at the show of power.

Jidanbou jumped back up on his feet and looked at Ichigo before laughing and saying embraced. "Hehehe, just lost my balance there for a minute." He paused and got a look on his foe's surprised face, so he decided to continue. "Huh, you didn't think that you had won, did you? I just need to..."

He then noticed that both his axes is destroyed, so he did the only thing he could have done in the situation and that is to start crying and hitting the ground while saying. "Why did you have to destroy my beautiful axes."

"Calm down now big guy, you're right I shouldn't have destroyed them. I'm sorry that I destroyed them." Ichigo said with a warm smile.

This made Tier feel happy that she loves him while also thinking. 'What a great guy he is, could you get any better man than him.'

His other comrades is however looking at the scene with sweat droops coming down from their foreheads.

"You are such a great man, even though I'm your enemy you are concerned about me." Jidanbou said to him, still with tears in his eyes, but he soon got up and continued while he dries out his eyes. "I shouldn't act like a big crybaby over something like this. You young man have not only defeated me as a worrier, but as a man aswell."

"So you're going to open the gate for us then?" Ichigo asked him while looking up to him. The others had just gotten even more sweat droops on their foreheads at Jidanbou's antics. He nodded his head and bent down to open the gate, and as he lifted up the gate, to all the others awe, he just froze as it finally where opened.

"What is it, Jidanbou?" Ichigo asked him with concern in his voice, as he noticed Jindanbou freeze like that. And at that moment Tier disappeared into the Gotei 13 when no one had their eyes on her.

**I'm glad to say that it is finally done. And thanks word counter my spelling was cheaked. It's a great toll to use so cheak it out. It may even help you some with scoolworks with some of the tools they have there. I'll post the link on my profile.**


End file.
